1. Field of the Invention
This invention lies in the field of magnetic digital tape read systems. More particularly, it concerns means for automatically calibrating the amplification in the read system so that the output signal will be of the proper magnitude.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art it has been customary to provide a manually controlled attenuator so that a technician reading voltages on a cathode ray tube can adjust the potentiometer to provide the proper through gain for the proper output signals from the read system. This manual involvement, of course, has many disadvantages, and the present invention is designed to overcome the limitations of the prior art to provide an automatic means for adjusting the gain of the read system in response to a calibrated tape.